


Lucubration

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: Urianger ponders his past as he works on the present problems.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Lucubration

It had been many years since his last lucubration. All the texts he'd read, all the knowledge he yet wanted to collect, sat collecting dust on a bookshelf. The next calamity was hot on the coat tails of the last and he was scrambling to prevent another such. It was a pity but he had no other choice.

There were times he found his mind wandering, however, back to those days buried in learning. Many of those he once studied with were lost. He yet mourned their passing in his quiet way, carrying the grief with him in all he did. He didn't have time to pause his tasks but he would not see them forgotten.

Maybe one day he could find himself a scholar again, but for now, a Scion was the most vital role to play. He would pursue all the work they hadn't been able to finish. A lofty goal but one he felt obligated to complete.


End file.
